Traditionally, separate wiring harnesses directly connect each illuminated switch or indicator having individual display legend with an aircraft to the equipment being controlled or monitored. As a result, as many as 22 individual wires could be required to connect a single illuminated switch or indicator within a military or commercial aircraft or comparable military system in ships, tanks, or the like. The weight and complexity of wiring harnesses in a single aircraft or military system thus quickly becomes unwieldy and presents an obstacle to improvement, upgrade or the addition of new equipment or subsystems.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for improved connections to illuminated switches and indicators in at least aircraft and other military vehicles.